


no vacant stare

by yadoiangel



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Stargazing, Volleyball Dorks in Love, night blogging, this is NGC baby, this is all just sap actually
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:48:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29445072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yadoiangel/pseuds/yadoiangel
Summary: But words were never Ennoshita’s strength—and he didn’t even know what his strength was when it came to people, if he was being honest with himself—but for Akaashi, he would try. It was all he could do, after all, after a few weeks of doubt and fear, after reading what was essentially Akaashi’s confession.Or,where EnnoAka are two pining idiots and Kenma has had enough.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Ennoshita Chikara
Comments: 5
Kudos: 17





	no vacant stare

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Crows_Imagine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crows_Imagine/gifts), [bookishascanbe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookishascanbe/gifts).



> A very happy valentines to my favorite couple! I love you both, and thank you for making me write this piece because I absolutely adored EnnoAka being idiots in love. I hope you enjoy it too!

_This love that I have doubted for so long cannot be contained now; the moment I saw you, I longed to tell you, to whisper these emotions into your skin so that you might absorb them, might reciprocate them, might not turn away from me. I have tried so hard not to let it dictate my actions, not to give it attention, not to give in, but alas, your beauteous regard of me has broken my defenses down. You have stormed into my chest and laid waste to everything, and then like the conqueror you are, you took my heart for yourself without any consideration of the aftermath._

_The aftermath is this, my love. The aftermath is you standing just a few steps away, doing absolutely nothing out of the ordinary, and I am consumed by the want to whisk you away from the world, to keep you to myself for as long as you breathe. The aftermath is me standing a gym’s length away, sneaking glances at you and positively aching that I cannot have you._

_It’s… a selfishness I confess I cannot repent over, this absolute adoration for you. You are that which I want to keep, even as I know you are that which should never be kept. You glow in these dim rooms you are forced to occupy, and I apologize in advance, my love, for the things I might and would do. I feel I cannot stop myself, you see; this love is a living entity inside me, and it’s clawing its way out of my chest. I fear of my own words, of my own actions, that I might not be able to stop myself in time if—maybe when?—I finally purge myself of this heaviness._

_All I hope, if—when—the time comes, that you do not hate me. I will not ask, of course, and I will not force myself on you. I’ve long since accepted that this love is mine and mine alone, and I’ve long since decided not to burden you with it. Your friendship is dear to me, and that is all I content myself with._

_All I hope is that you do not take yourself away from me._

Ennoshita didn’t notice until he finished the post, but there were tears leaking from his eyes, running down his cheeks, seeping into the pillow he had shoved underneath his chin the moment he started.

His chest was tight and he couldn’t breathe properly, and he had one palm pressed to his mouth now too—to at least smother these gasping sobs he couldn’t help but let out that would surely wake everyone else up.

After a few more beats of staring at the blurred screen, he sat up, curling into the pillow in an effort to calm down. It was an effort, so to speak, because right now he felt like catching his breath and getting under control was secondary to just wanting to run right out of the room to where the Fukurodani team was sleeping, to sweep up Akaashi into his arms and sequester them both away just like the other boy wrote. The need was so powerful, even, that for a second Ennoshita thought he was going to do it too.

But no.

No, he had to relax and stop crying, because in his state Akaashi might just run away, thinking Ennoshita was in distress because of him. It was late, and they only had one more day in this camp, too—he could wait that long, let if finish without making it awkward with a romantic confrontation.

No, Ennoshita had to think things through, because this was too important to impulsively act on.

After all, it wasn’t everyday that you find out the person you’ve been crushing on for the past year liked you back, that you find out they have a _dedicated_ blog about it.

Thank all the gods for Kenma’s exasperation.

~~~

It was high time a Miyagi group was formed, in Ennoshita’s opinion. Of course, he never thought it would turn out to be quite like this: four of the region’s top teams getting together, which resulted in practice matches all around that just promoted the rivalries that started with the new season, and now…

Now this.

It was golden week, and as tradition dictated, the week-long training camp was also arranged so that the Date Tech, Aoba Johsai, Shiratorizawa, and Karasuno teams can spend it playing against each other. Nekoma would be joining them for the last three days, but Fukurodani Academy decided on a change of pace and joined their region’s training camp instead of Tokyo’s, reminiscent of that time last year Karasuno joined them instead.

It was a good decision, from a coach’s point of view; it was a good way to expand networks, to scout potential competition, and for the teams to learn new things from each other.

_It made sense._

Ennoshita just didn’t realize what that _meant._ Four teams who were familiar and dare he say _comfortable_ with each other, plus two strange but powerful teams, make up for an interesting week, to say the least.

Not to mention the other captains were… eccentric, in their own rights.

Yahaba and Shirabu had been at each other’s necks since the start, and Futakuchi had done nothing but egg them on. They made Ennoshita wish he had Daichi-san’s famed patience, because then when he reached the end of it, he can just explode.

Ennoshita thought Akaashi would be a welcome balm for some reason, but he soon found that out to be _absolutely false_ with one staring contest between the other boy and Futakuchi, and then Akaashi blinked and turned to him, saying in no uncertain words that, “I’ve dealt with Kuroo-san _and_ Bokuto-san, that brunet just _wished_ he had their edge and chaos,” and then walked away, at which point Ennoshita was face palming, wondering why he would think Akaashi of all people would help when he indeed had the chaos duo as mentors.

Futakuchi was left gaping after the Tokyo-born setter, with Yahaba (and Tsukishima) laughing in the background and Shirabu already on the way to the Shiratorizawa rooms—In the middle of a practice match—to research just who Akaashi was and how exactly he knew Bokuto Koutarou, _and_ who the hell was Kuroo.

Par for the course, really, but there was just something about Akaashi that tickled at his mind, though he put it off for later when he wasn’t in the middle of the chaos of five teams trying to win against each other.

Tsukishima looked like he had some things to say, too, and so Ennoshita took the first opportunity he could to talk to the middle blocker, after they had won against Seijoh.

“Something on your mind?” Ennoshita asked, and this was familiar now.

It was just last week that he decided on who would be the next captain (kept it to himself, of course. He wouldn’t presume for the younger batch, but he knew they would make the same decision) and with that choice made, it also made sense for Tsukishima to be second in command, even if he liked to stir things up a good amount on his own too. He was still a better choice than to listen to anyone else of the now second years, outside of volleyball.

“We’re going up against Date Tech next, and I just want to review the blocking schematics,” Tsukishima told him, and so they went to Ukai, though Ennoshita could feel the side-eye the blond was aiming at him.

“What?” he laughingly asked afterwards, on the way back to the sidelines of their court.

“I’m sorry, it’s probably nothing, but…” Tsukishima trailed off, pursing his lips and seemingly zoning out, though Ennoshita knew that look to be the taller boy’s calculating look.

“Look, whatever you’re thinking of, it’s fine to tell me. I’m gonna deal with it either way, so…” the captain gestured with his hands in the universal ‘get on with it’ signal, curiosity piqued. Tsukishima wasn’t usually this shy, not since he became a second year and he got together with Yamaguchi, so it was interesting when he reverted back to the standoffish boy he once was.

“It’s not my place to say, but you seem distracted, captain,” the blond finally said, looking to the floor when Ennoshita stared at him in surprise.

“What do you mean? I was focused on the game,” Ennoshita countered calmly, because if it was Tsukishima telling him this, there was probably something there.

“Yes, but then after each rally you’d zone out and look at Akaashi-san,” Tsukishima said, staring at him curiously, “Is everything alright?”

Ennoshita laughed, because he had been trying not to think about it. Trust Tsukishima to pick up on that too.

“I suppose you’re right,” his laugh ended on a sigh, eyes once again finding the Akaashi’s form setting across the gym. “It’s alright though, I’ll get over it.”

To which Tsukishima scoffed, finally completing the fragmented image he had in his mind about the two older boys.

“What?” Ennoshita asked, squinting at the blond.

“Nothing, Ennoshita-san. Goodluck with that,” Tsukishima answered laughingly walking away.

“Hey!” Ennoshita screamed after him, but then he just sighed, hanging his head while he sat on the bench.

He tried _so hard_ not to let it affect his play, but apparently he had failed. The thing was, Akaashi being here exacerbated the emotions Ennoshita had been struggling with for the past year.

The thing was, Ennoshita was in love with the setter. Ever since last year when they met, their friendship was something that quickly became his constant, messages and calls and the occasional meet-up scattered throughout the year. Akaashi was a pushy friend, firm and secure in his insistence to be there for Ennoshita, but he was also strange, in the way that the other man sometimes thought the only reason Akaashi would interact with him is so he wouldn’t be alone.

That was a hard discussion to be had, when Ennoshita finally confronted him, just a few months before this camp. Akaashi had called him up to hangout in his place in Miyagi, but then when he got there, they spent the afternoon in silence, with the setter opting to study instead of talk.

Ennoshita had asked, “Is everything alright?” expecting a dismissal, but what he got in reply was an Akaashi bursting into tears.

“Whoa, hey, what’s wrong? How can I help?” Ennoshita followed up, crouching in front of where the other boy was sitting on his floor.

“I’m—sorry, I didn’t mean to,” Akaashi hiccupped, already on the way to getting himself under control again.

“Wh—Akaashi, you know you can tell me anything, alright? If a question like that already set you off, I can only imagine how much you’re going through,” Ennoshita soothed, his hand automatically going to the other boy’s shoulder in comfort.

And that was how Ennoshita found out just how lonely Akaashi was, in his small corner in Tokyo. Bokuto-san and all the third years had graduated, and Akaashi was named captain, and then he was faced with these teammates that he didn’t have the forethought to bond with, feeling estranged because things weren’t the same and Akaashi was struggling.

That was how Ennoshita found out Akaashi was using him as an escape, with his visits having gotten more frequent in the past month alone.

“Running away wouldn’t help anything,” Ennoshita said then, after Akaashi had more or less calmed himself down and after he’s heard the other boy’s woes. He was smiling ever so gently, soft brown eyes trained on teary pale blue ones, both of them enthralled by the other. “Trust me, I would know.”

“What should I do?” Akaashi asked so plaintively, so helplessly it broke Ennoshita’s heart to hear.

“How about instead of meeting up with me every week, you go out with them instead? In fact, I’m not gonna meet with you anymore if you ask. You need to spend time with your own team, even if it’s painfully awkward,” he said the last part jokingly, but the sudden alarm in Akaashi’s eyes surprised him.

“You don’t have to stop hanging out with me, though,” the setter said, and it was in his usual voice, though Ennoshita couldn’t help but think there was an urgency to him then, too. “I can do both.”

“I can join you too, if you want, though I don’t think your team might appreciate me intruding,” Ennoshita thought out loud, which had Akaashi nodding.

“Yes, that can work, and you’ll help me, right?” he asked, earnest now that there was a solution in sight, and Ennoshita laughed at him.

“I don’t understand you,” he told the setter—a regular phrase between them now—and Akaashi grinned that familiar grin back, finally.

“And you never will,” he said good-naturedly, and that was familiar too.

They spent the rest of the afternoon actually studying, and then planning to meet up, this time with Ennoshita going to Tokyo.

For the first three meetings, he had acted almost like a party host, trying too hard with Akaashi’s teammates to get the setter to open up, though it didn’t quite help as much as he’d thought. Then there was that incident where he just completely lost it at the setter for not making the effort, and then.

And then.

Akaashi’s teammates spoke up to his defense, which surprised the both of them, maybe Akaashi more than Ennoshita, even; defended Akaashi’s effort even if it was a little too late, defended Akaashi’s insight even if he hadn’t figured out a way to apply it to his current team yet, defended Akaashi’s silence because sometimes _some people were just really quiet, and that’s okay too._

At which point the setter himself burst out laughing, leaning on Ennoshita’s shoulder with an arm around his stomach, and everyone else followed suit, the ice between them all finally thawing.

After that their meetups diminished, Akaashi finding less and less reason to run away, and Ennoshita was glad.

He really was, except… he started to miss the setter.

His time with Akaashi was a refreshing change from the noise of his fellow third years, and just for that he cherished it. He also hadn’t realized it at the moment, but he had come to look forward to these meetings more than he thought, which was why Akaashi’s absence hit him like a ton of bricks—it wasn’t just regular companionship he attributed to Akaashi.

It was something else.

That was two weeks ago, and while he felt like his whole world had been rocked with the realization, for the most part nothing in his life really changed. He was still captain, the Miyagi Group still organized its first golden week training camp, and without even thinking, he extended an invitation to Akaashi, and by extension, their destined rivals, giving no thought as to what _that_ would do to him and his newfound feelings.

Being in the moment itself lent him a clarity that hindsight never would have. Having Akaashi here, always at arm’s reach, always ready to talk (even though they talked frequently as it is, being in the same space physically still trumped everything else), always ready with a smile to show him did things to Ennoshita that he was now consciously taking stock of.

So now he was suffering, his play was suffering, and he just gave Tsukishima dirt on himself.

He should have trusted that things got worse before it got better.

Two days after the Fukurodani team came, Nekoma followed, for which they took a break in the middle of sets.

Hinata was bouncing in front of Kenma, Tanaka and Taketora were screaming at each other with Noya hovering around them, and Lev was challenging Tsukishima once again to some height and blocking contest, to which the blond was scoffing and smirking in reply.

“Why did I think this camp had reached its max limit for noise yesterday?” Ennoshita asked as he drifted closer to Akaashi, crossing his arms in front of himself in faux casualness.

“Never think that. It’ll come back to bite you in the ass sooner or later. I suffered two years of that,” Akaashi immediately replied, making the other captain laugh—and so Ennoshita didn’t notice the fond glance the setter sent his way when he did, and the side-eye they got from the blond setter from Nekoma.

It went like that for the next couple of days, Ennoshita seeking out Akaashi and vice versa when things got a little out of hand, which got frequenter with the arrival of their rivals. It was their routine now, to stay close to one another whenever things got a little too much, too fast, too overwhelming, like Akaashi maxing out his interaction meter for the fourth day, or Ennoshita getting a tension headache because some first years got it in their heads that they could prank Kageyama (with a little nudging by certain brightly-hair-colored middle blockers) which resulted in minor scrapes and bruises and major property damage, and then the rest of the day was spent in restless individual competitions for the six teams because they had to wait for the replacement nets and stands to arrive.

After making sure that his teammates weren’t injured and coordinating with the coaches, Ennoshita stole away with Akaashi to wander around Seijoh’s grounds, finally getting some peace and quiet with each other.

“Ennoshita, aren’t you tired?” Kenma asked him later, when the day was done and he was walking back from the showers.

“I’m… pretty beat, yeah,” Ennoshita answered, a bit taken aback by the blond’s approach.

Kenma was the person he knew least about from Nekoma in that the shorter boy liked to keep to himself, and he was fine with staying that way. He remembered what Akaashi’s kouhai said, after all, and there was no lost camaraderie between them anyway, so Ennoshita thought the aloof regard was the best that it was going to get between them.

_Would this be a change, then?_ Ennoshita thought to himself.

“Oh my god, you’re as oblivious as he is,” Kenma muttered to himself, suddenly stopping, though he didn’t look up from the phone in his hands.

“Excuse me?” the captain asked, raising an eyebrow as he stopped and turned around to look at the other boy.

“Listen, I know I’m more of Akaashi’s friend than yours, and this is probably extremely rude of me considering we haven’t talked all that much—”

“I think this is the first time we’re talking at all, Kozume-san,” Ennoshita interrupted drily.

“Kenma, please, and I don’t care about all that. I only have something to show you, and then I’ll go. Can I have your phone?”

“I don’t have it,” Ennoshita answered, shrugging as he showed showed the towel and clothes in his hands. Whatever the blond wanted to show him must be something important, he judged, considering he knew Kenma didn’t want to be inconvenienced in the least.

“Then can I have your number? I can text it to you,” Kenma followed up, unperturbed.

Ennoshita rattled off his mobile, and then stared when Kenma’s fingers seemingly flew across the keypad, curiosity piqued.

“Can I ask what you’re sending me? Is this about volleyball?” the captain couldn’t help but ask, though he didn’t really have any expectations.

“No, and you should just see for yourself. I might get into more trouble if you knew before hand and he catches you,” Kenma muttered again, the last part mostly to himself.

“What? I’m sorry, I don’t understand,” Ennoshita shook his head, walking closer to at least catch a glimpse of the blond’s screen.

“You will,” Kenma said distractedly, and then his head shot up to glance at the taller boy, “Sent it. Goodnight.”

And then he walked away as quickly as he came, leaving behind a bemused Ennoshita.

Which lead back to the now, with him having read the blog that Kenma sent a link to, piecing each and every entry until he had managed to picture it all together—these words were Akaashi’s, the familiar ramblings, the way the other boy ached with the words, the way the longing was a twin to Ennoshita’s own, only more articulated, and the way it was growing, too—just like the one living in Ennoshita’s chest, the one that Tsukishima called him out on.

The blog was titled **_someday,_** and the captain could only imagine what Akaashi was thinking of when he came up with that.

There were dozens of entries, ranging from short sentences like _I saw you today, and it made things alright,_ to whole paragraphs devoted only to various parts of himself—his eyes, his smile, the sound of his voice, the one scar on his knee, and that one glimpse Akaashi had of his back when he caught Ennoshita changing.

With every one Ennoshita felt the same way Akaashi must have felt when he wrote it all down, published it, immortalized it for him to someday read. With every one, Ennoshita thought of a counterpart that could apply to Akaashi, too.

But words were never Ennoshita’s strength—and he didn’t even know what his strength was when it came to people, if he was being honest with himself—but for Akaashi, he would try. It was all he could do, after all, after a few weeks of doubt and fear, after reading what was essentially Akaashi’s confession.

So Ennoshita laid back down, thinking up a plan in his head, having trouble falling asleep because all he wanted was to get up and tear through the distance between him and the setter of his heart.

Eventually, he did sleep, his last thought of stars, both in the sky and the ones in Akaashi’s eyes he loved so much.

~~~

“Akaashi, can I ask you something?” Ennoshita asked, once again seeking out the setter amidst the noise of their teams just finishing up a practice set. They lost, but it was a close thing.

“Of course. What is it?” Akaashi looked up from the towel he as blotting his face with, eyes tender and smile at the ready and _how did Ennoshita never noticed it before?_

“I uh... wanted to ask you to stay, actually. Later? When the whole week is done—I just have something to show you, wouldn’t even take an hour, at most—” the Karasuno captain rambled, looking anywhere but at the setter.

“It’s alright, Ennoshita. You don’t have to be so nervous about it,” Akaashi cut him off with a laugh, his words soothing. “Of course I’ll go. Do I need to bring anything?”

“Uh, no, just yourself. And uh, an open mind?” Ennoshita asked, mostly to himself, and then he started when he realized what he said, bowing awkwardly to Akaashi. “See you later! I’ll meet you at the school gates!”

And then he ran back to his team, leaving Akaashi starting at the strain lines all along his shoulders.

“Hm,” Akaashi hummed to himself, but he was surprised to hear it mirrored, Kenma squinting at Ennoshita at his side as well.

“Is that normal?” the blond asked him.

“Since when did you get here?” Akaashi shot back with a raised eyebrow.

“Answer the question,” Kenma rolled his eyes, sitting down beside him on the bench.

“No, it’s not. He asked me to stay, said he has something to show me,” Akaashi supplied, turning to look at the shorter boy, his face completely composed but eyes wild. “What do you think he meant?”

“I don’t know,” Kenma shrugged, looking away, “But I don’t think you have anything to worry about.”

“Are you alright?” Akaashi asked once Ennoshita was within hearing distance. “You’ve been acting very suspicious for the past few hours.”

“I’m good, I’m good. Just a bit nervous, I guess? C’mon,” Ennoshita smiled at him, and even if it was still a bit strained, it was also very warm, “It’s this way.”

“What is?” Akaashi asked, his hands holding on to the straps of his backpack.

“You’ll see,” was all the other boy replied.

It was turning dusk now, the sky awash with orange flames that was even then rapidly receding to make way for the stars. They were still at Seijoh, though everyone else has gone home, Ennoshita’s fellow third years acting as if they were seeing him off to sea with the way they acted earlier, Akaashi’s own kouhais used to this behavior from the setter.

Ennoshita lead him away from the gates, towards the hills higher up. The road was silent, surrounded left and right be huge trees that gave them the illusion of being the only two people in the world—and it was peaceful, settling the nerves within Akaashi’s chest even as it also inspired anticipation to rise up in him, and how couldn’t it? Ennoshita was in front of him, with one arm held back as if waiting for Akaashi’s own, the side of his face showing, and in the fading sunlight it was like he was glowing, smile quirked up and looking peaceful himself.

It was a scene straight out of all of Akaashi’s dreams, and it felt like it too, and that was the only explanation the setter had for doing what he did next—he reached for Ennoshita’s outstretched hand and held fast, wrapping his fingers securely around it.

Ennoshita didn’t even flinch, curling his own fingers around Akaashi’s.

“Here we are,” the crow captain said, and then—there they were, through foliage into a breath-taking view. They were on the highest point of the hill, surrounded on three sides by the yet-alive trees and flowers, overlooking most of Sendai City.

“Wow,” Akaashi breathed out, his hand tightening on Ennoshita’s, taking in the sight.

“I found this earlier, with Yahaba’s help, of all people,” Ennoshita smiled at him, watching as Akaashi’s eyes lit up with the sunset on the horizon, looking so breath-taking himself.

“It’s beautiful,” the setter murmured, and Ennoshita had to agree.

“Yes, very much so,” he said, though he didn’t mean the view.

Ennoshita took a deep breath then, closing his eyes just for a second to remember all the words he had painstakingly strung together in the hours leading up to this moment, and he felt nothing but calm.

_“Be selfish, my love. Be selfish and take, for there is nothing I would love for you to do more. Take this heart of mine, consume my body, walk off with my life, it is yours; I give it to you, for without you, these would be nothing—I would be nothing. If I were to ever be without my love, I fear I would be without meaning, so I beg of you, take what you will. It is freely given, and it will forever stay with only you.”_

Ennoshita had his eyes trained on Akaashi, so he could see the moment the setter recognized what he was saying. It was from one of Akaashi’s entries on selfishness, only Ennoshita changed most of it; Ennoshita replied to it. Instead of _I loathe to be selfish,_ it was _Be selfish and take;_ instead of _I would walk away to protect you from myself,_ it was _Walk off with my life, it is yours._

As much as reading the entries were Akaashi’s confession, this was his.

There was shock in the setter’s face, and Ennoshita could see the exact moment it turned into anger, with Akaashi trying to break free of his hold, but Ennoshita held on strong, refusing the way he knew Akaashi wanted to run away.

“It’s okay,” Ennoshita said softly when Akaashi turned his head, not looking him in the eyes. “It’s okay, Keiji.”

“H-how could it be?” Akaashi asked, and his voice was choked and strained now too, close to crumpling up again like the one time Ennoshita was witness too. He strove to be there for the other boy like he was then, too.

“It’s alright,” Ennoshita repeated, unable to stop the joyous laugh that bubbled out of his chest, “C’mon, look at me. I love you too, Keiji. Been in love with you since I can’t even remember when.”

And then Akaashi did crumple, letting out this sob that was akin to a baby’s first, crying as if he was newborn. His limbs weakened, and so Ennoshita went down with him, pulling him into his arms and wrapping him up, laughing at the tear tracks that appeared on Akaashi’s cheeks, rocking them back and forth on the grass.

“Hey, talk to me. Aren’t you happy?” Ennoshita whispered, nosing closer so he could see Akaashi’s face that he hid in a shoulder.

“How?” Akaashi asked, sniffling.

“Kenma,” Ennoshita answered, laughing at the way that instantly brought back the moxie in Akaashi’s face.

“That demon,” he muttered to himself, “I’m gonna get back at him.”

“I should give him a gift basket or something,” the crow captain said, still laughing disbelievingly at the situation.

“No don’t. He’s been on my ass since I asked him about blogs and shit. I am _so_ going to get back at him,” Akaashi repeated, this time with more venom, “And would you please stop laughing! I’m crying over here.”

“I’m sorry, I can’t help it,” Ennoshita hugged him closer, “I just didn’t think this would be possible.”

“You’re telling me,” Akaashi sighed, giving in and finally hugging Ennoshita back.

“Do you mean it?” he asked plaintively, letting the vulnerability show once his couldn’t see Ennoshita’s face on his shoulder.

“Completely,” Ennoshita reassured.

And that’s where they stayed, touching as much as they could, Ennoshita leaving momentarily to bring out the sleeping bags he hid earlier, talking for more than they’re ever talked to each other now that they didn’t have to hide anything, right under the stars.

**_Day 01_ **

_I named this blog someday, keeping in mind that I would reveal all of this when I was ready and when the thought of being rejected didn’t hurt as much, when I’ve gotten used to it, or when I was sure he could accept this part of me without being disgusted by me._

_It turns out, I didn’t have to hurt all that much._

_So a rename was in order. The blond demon that instigated today’s events will **not** be thanked, but I’m glad at the turnout._

_\- KJ_

**Author's Note:**

> The title of this one is from ~~yet again~~ another [Hozier](https://open.spotify.com/track/5ltHoAqXvRiOQvcAqpHo3U?si=B_9CbncJTq28LgjtI2ntKQ) song, and my twitter is [@yadoiAngel](https://twitter.com/yadoiAngel) if you wanna be friends! Kudos and comments are very appreciated, and thank you so much for reading!


End file.
